Born in 1901
by Thatwaslame
Summary: What if Bella was born in 1901 Chicago? Met Edward at her birthday ball and near instantly fell in love? When the influenza strikes, Edward falls ill and Bella flees oversees... To a small town in Italy...
1. Chapter 1: the birthday ball

I made my way carefully down the grand white staircase that lead the ballroom floor. My elegant ball gown was more elaborate than most of what I saw as my eyes scanned the crowd of dancing people. I noticed that the closer I got to the floor, the more people began to stare at me. It was my parent's ball, after all. When I finally reached the floor, everyone went back to dancing, except on young man who walked up to me slowly. He was very handsome. He looked about my age. Tall, with slicked down bronze coloured hair, his eyes where a beautiful piercing green. When he reached me, he bowed slightly, took my hand and kissed it lightly, "Edward Masen Junior," he said in a nice voice, giving me a name to his face. _It suits him _I thought. I smiled up at him pleasantly, "Isabella Swan."

"Would you care to dance, miss Swan?"

"I would love too, Mr. Masen."

And he took my hand and lead me further into the ballroom. I barely heard the wonderful music as we swirled gracefully around the room, talking. I will never know how long we danced, oblivious to the rest of the world, just me and him. Eventually someone came up behind me and said, "Bella," I glanced behind me to see my father standing there, "and who is this young man?" I turned to face him.

"Father, this is Edward Masen Junior."

"Nice too meet you." I sensed a hidden meaning behind his words. "Mr. Swan, Edward replied, and they shook hands. Father turned to me again, "Bella, dear, a dance?" offering me a hand. I took it and smiled, glancing apologetically at Edward, who smiled, nodded then walked away.

Father took my hands and led me gracefully around the floor. I was a while before either of us spoke. "I was hoping that you would find someone nice here."

"You mean my birthday ball was an excuse for me to meet a future husband?"

"If you wish to look at it that way, then yes."

"Father!"

"Isabella, you are seventeen years old! Don't you think the time to settle down is soon?"

I didn't reply.

"Go, make friends with him, get married to him, then you can have children of your own with him."

"His family is rich, isn't it?"

Father frowned, "I don't know, nor do I care. This about you Bella. You just seemed to be having so much fun together, and you usually hate balls! I saw the spark Bella. Just to with it."

The song ended and I released my father's hands. "I'll think about it," then I walked out the patio doors to the garden.

I sat on the being by the fountain in the middle of he garden, thinking. I didn't know what was happening to me. I danced with the man once, and now I was seriously thinking about marriage. I refused to think of children. I did not want any. It would be cruel. The influenza is rumoured to be headed here next. I couldn't put children in the middle of that! Surely they would succumb to it. There was a nagging voice in the back of my mind that doubted that Edward would ever even fall for her.

She head the crunching of footsteps as someone made their way towards me through the garden paths. I didn't look up, by I hoped it wasn't my father, coming to force me back to the party, to Edward, before I made a decision.

The person seated them self next to me. I glanced up and met the gorgeous green eyes of Edward Masen. "What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Something my father talked to me about."

"Ah." He said, "about how he thinks that we should get married."

I blinked up at him, confused. Seeing the look on my face he smiled slightly and explained, "he spoke to me as well."

I groaned softly and shut my eyes. I even kept my eyes shut when I felt him move closer to me. Even when he placed his golden head on top of mine. "So what's wrong again?" He asked quietly. He sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"My father is clueless." I replied.

I felt the pressure of his head on mine leave me. I knew he was looking at my face. "He's right though, maybe too observant and too foreword, but correct," he said softly, saying each word slowly and carefully as if frightened of what my reaction would be.

I sighed. "Your right. Father was right." I opened my eyes to look at him. I stared deeply into his green eyes as he smiled softly at me.

"He told me to just go with it. He also gave me the usual speech about how I should not hurt you or he would have me executed."

I laughed lightly, knowing that was the kind of thing my father would say. "We should get back to the ball though. It is for you after all."

"No, I never have a ball this grand at my birthday. This is so that my parents will stop worrying about the epidemic. They are so much more scared than they let on."

"Nevertheless, we should still go back."

And so I danced with as many people as possible, trying to talk to everyone at once. Only occasionally would I end up in the arms that I craved most. Back in Edwards arms.


	2. Chapter 2: after the ball

The guests began trickle slowly out of the door by midnight, donning white masks and walking into the night. It was early morning before everyone had left.

The Masens where the last to leave. They probably just wanted to speak to me, the girl who their son had taken an interest in. Across the ballroom from where I was standing, the Masens stood. Mr Masen looked much like his son. Tall, with similar features. Mrs Masen was pretty. She had the same bronze hair as him, and the exact same shocking green eyes. I watched them for a second. They where standing in a loose circle, speaking to one another in hushed tones. I bit my lip and walked over to them. I forced my mouth into a smile as I came closer, Trying to hide my worry at the Masen's reaction to me. Edward saw me approaching and stopped speaking to them. They watched me walk across the remaining floor to them. "Hello," I began, curtsying, "I am Isabella Swan."

"Edward Masen, Senior." his voice sounded rather rough to me.

"Elizabeth Masen. And you are the girl I saw my Edward dancing with earlier." Her voice was soft and melodious. She leaned in and hugged me. My body shook with silent laughter. She then whispered in my ear, "thank you." Those two words sent a chill down my spine. She had only whispered them but they rang through my head. She had said I like a was some sort of saviour. She pulled back from the hug and smiled. I blinked and smiled back shyly.

Mr Masen smiled at me and nodded. I was still smiling. They seemed to like me. I saw his eyes flicker upward and focus on something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see my Father and Mother walking towards us.

"Hello," my parents both said politely to the Masens.

When the introductions where done Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from our parents. Once we where out of hearing range, they began to speak quietly to one another.

"Sorry Bella, but they needed to have some serious parent talk," he murmured to me. I looked up into his eyes. They where shining. We talked for a few minutes, then the soft grumble of our parents' conversation abruptly stopped, and they began talking normally about adult things, like the impending epidemic, their jobs, politics.

"We should be going dear, I do have to work tomorrow," Mr Masen said rather loudly to his wife, so that Edward would hear them. They put on the white protective masks that where supposed to stop you from catching the epidemic, but I did not believe that. After the masks were secured they began walking out the door. Edward stayed behind. He kissed my hand and said, "have a good night Bella." I smiled widely at him. He started after his parents, his steps quick and graceful.

When he walked out of the door, I sighed tiredly. All I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I knew that my maid Ferissa would want another hour of my time to get me out of my elaborate pale blue ball gown and get me ready for bed before I could actually go to sleep.

"Goodnight Bella, dear. Sleep well," said my Father.

"Goodnight, dear," sang my Mother. And they went up the stairs. I followed, my large gown slowing me down.

I sat in a delicate iron chair in front of a floor-length mirror while Ferissa took apart my hair. I looked at myself while she took the pins out carefully, her fingers weaving through my hair with expertise as she smoothed all of it out. I saw my pale, heart shaped face, the mane of long mahogany hair that was slowly gaining thickness as more of it fell. Ferissa got me out of the gorgeous light blue ball gown and put me in a silk night gown before braiding my long mahogany hair down my back. "Thank you Ferissa," is said quietly. I saw her wrinkled face pull into a small smile before she frowned.

"What is wrong Isa?" I smiled slightly at her mexican accent and nickname for me. I debated telling her everything that had happened that night. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone.

"I met a young man at the ball."

"Ah," she said knowingly.

"So you understand? I just can't get him out of my head. I even see his face when I close my eyes. And I'm scared! Three more people I will now worry about catching the influenza!"

"That will not happen. It will get better Isa, I promise you."

I smiled at her, then yawned.

"Have a good sleep Isabella."

She tucked me into bed and I saw the light go out. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fall asleep, my head swirling with thoughts of Edward.

I dreamt of Edward that night. No, I had a nightmare about him. He was lying on a white hospital bed, eyes closed. He was much paler than he had been. I was standing there next to the bed, looking at Edward's form. I touched his cheek with the back of my hand. Cold as ice. I felt the blood drain out of my cheeks. He was dead. That was he only explanation for this. I placed a hand on his chest, trying to feel his heart beat. Nothing. He was dead. I fell to the cold floor, crying. I curled into a ball and hoped it was a dream. I woke up crying in my bed, in true same position, a ball. My body was drenched In a cold sweat, and then Ferissa burst into the room.

She hugged me, whispering, "it was just a dream, only a dream."

"no," I whispered, "it was nightmare," and I fell asleep in Ferissa's arms.

**a/n: okay, so I post this story, and then, hours later, cause' I'm curious to see how many people read it, I go check. And I was shocked. Like 6 followers, 2 reviews, and 4 favourites! I was shocked! Thnks you epic ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3: the next day

**Random disclaimer simply to get more words: I do not own twilight. If I did, there are some people who would not exist... * cough * Jacob * cough ***

I was woken in the morning by the sunlight streaming through the window. I sat up straight, confused, remembering that Ferissa had closed the curtains last night before she got me ready for bed. I held out my hands, palms outward, towards the sun, attempting to keep it out of my eyes.

"I am sorry Isa, but Mr and Mrs Swan wish to see you as soon as possible," a sympathetic voice said quietly. It sounded like Ferissa. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw her standing beside the window, her wrinkled face smiling. She shut the white curtains again. I smiled at her and said, "good morning Ferissa," starting to get out of bed. Ferissa grabbed my hands and helped me up.

"Good morning Isa," She replied.

She got me changed into a red dress and put my hair into a neat bun. We talked quietly as she led me to the dining room, where my mother and father where eating breakfast.

I smiled at them as we walked through the door. "Bella!" My father exclaimed happily, "good morning my dear, and how did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you mother," I responded politely.

"Dear, eat some breakfast!" My mother chimed in. I walked towards the table. Ferissa pulled my chair out, and I sat down. I took care not to wrinkle the dress I was wearing.

We where nearly done with our morning meal when my mother and father brought up last night.

"How did you think the ball went Bella?" My father asked. I knew he only brought it up so that he could talk about Edward, though I was also sure that he wanted to know if I thought that the more distinguished guests where impressed. I answered graciously telling him how much fun everyone had and that every detail was perfect.

I was hoping that if I give mother and father enough gracious compliments, then they will forget all about Edward. I was able to distract them for a few minutes, but not long. They seemed serious about talking to me about Edward.

"So," my mother began, "that Edward Masen was very handsome"

I smiled slightly and said, "and a good dancer." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

My mother and father both smiled widely at me.

"the Masons invited us over for dinner," mother said, awaiting my reaction to this news.

"That's wonderful mother," I said honestly. I knew that I was still blushing. "I can't wait."

Ferissa walked into the room then, I flashed her a grateful smile as my mother was distracted, asking about my dinner dress. "Mother, father, I am going to go practice my music now," I said, smiling as a walked out of the dining room towards my music room.

I opened the solid oak door at the end of the hall. I saw dark purple walls and wooden floor and breathed a sigh of relief. This was my home. I loved this room more than anywhere else. Various instruments littered around the room, a grand piano taking up most of the floor space. There as a bookshelf, full of only sheet music for all the instruments that I played. I had written many pieces myself, usually for the piano, my favourite instrument.

I sat sat down on the piano bench and began to play the melody that had filled my head since I had first danced with Edward. It was a melody that reminded me of him. beautiful. I wrote down the notes that I had come up with before giving up and movig to another instument. I wasted the day away in my music room until Ferissa called me away to get ready for dinner.

She put me into another dress, this one much more fancy and intricate than what I was wearing. It was pale pink in colour, with some beading. She did my hair wonderfully, intricately braiding strands together and pinning it up until it achieved perfection. I hugged her and whispered, "thank you." I put my shoes on and walked down the hall, towards our foyer, where mother and father where waiting for me.

"You look wonderful, dear," my mother complimented me while my father simply smiled. We waited until our chauffeur had pulled up in front of the door. Soon we where on our way to the Masens' house.

We pulled up in front of a large white house set on a hill. I loved it instantly. It was three stories tall, and for some reason, it reminded me of Edward.

I smiled, and took my father's hand as he helped me onto the ground. We walked up the stone pathway to the front door.

My father knocked on the large door, and it was answered almost instantly by an older man wearing a suit. "Ah, the Swans are here," he said in a nasally voice, to another servant. Three more people came up to use and took our coats. I bit my lip, anxious to see Edward again.

The butler led us through the elegant house to a living area where the Masens where sitting and talking. I smiled at Edward and his parents. "Good to see you again," they said pleasantly.

I hated all of the formalities that had to be observed. I wanted them to be real. No social rules about shame holding them back from being themselves. I knew that this dinner was going to be mostly formal, polite conversation. Nothing real like what Edward and I had shared at the ball.

**Okay, so now I really don't know how that would go... Help... Review and maybe I'll actually think about it**

**And to that person who asked if I had a beta... NO, I don't**

**and can someone tell me what "on haitus" means? I finally realized what AU meant yesterday...**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: goodbye

**I couldn't think of anything eventful to put into the dinner, so... here's the next chapter. The one I'm actually pretty excited for. **

I sighed as Ferissa dragged my hair through a silver comb. "What is wrong Isa?" She asked, "I thought you said dinner went well?"

"It has nothing to do with dinner, Ferissa. I'm just worried. Confused," I said unhappily. I hoped she wouldn't keep digging.

"About what, Isa?"

I bit down on my lip, not wanting to answer. I thought about what to tell her. I could just tell her not to worry, or to stay out of my business. No. That would never work. Ferissa is like a best friend to me, I owed her some kind of an explain.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I sighed again. "I don't know why Edward is interested in me. With his looks, he could get any girl he wants, but he chooses me.

"Edward also wants to join the war. I know he wants to serve his country, but I just don't want him in that kind of danger. His mother even prayed at dinner for the war to end." I felt the tears running down my cheeks, hot and wet, "and what about the influenza!? This is the wrong time to start caring about someone! What he if falls ill? What if he dies? What will I do then?" I put my head in my hands. I felt Ferissa's arms wrap around me, but I felt numb. She began to whisper into my ear, telling me that it would all work out. That was what I lie about Ferissa, she is so optimistic about the impending influenza, she makes me believe that the influenza will just skip over those I care about. I hope she's right.

Three months latré

got to know Edward very well. We spent as much time together as our parents would allow. Just two kids in love. I had even managed to convince him to give up his notions about joining the war, something that his mother was very grateful to me for. We had made so much progress on our relationship. I only ever feel truly happy when I can see his face. For the first month, I was the envy of ever girl my age. They wanted him, but I got him. I wanted to spend my life with him as Mrs. Edward Masen.

I never realized how fast things can change. One moment, you cannot possibly be happier, but then the next, your whole world collapses. This happened to me. The influenza struck, and Mr Masen had fallen ill. He was brought to a hospital, I feared for Mrs Masen and Edward. I cried with them. Mourned the fact that I would most likely never see Mr Masen again.

I got home late that night, where my parent where waiting for me. They saw my tear-stained face and my mother immediately rushed over and through her arms around me. "Edward?" She whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Mr. Masen," I said quietly, "has caught the influenza." I saw my mother drop to the floor. My father yelled, but I was numb. Suddenly, he turned to me, "it isn't safe here. I'm sending you to Europe with Ferissa to look after you. Go say goodbye to Edward. I'm sorry, but you won't see each other again. There is no other option." I was frozen in shock. My father yelled, "GO!" And I ran out the door to run into Edward a few feet down the street.

"My mother has fallen ill, Bella," I hugged him tightly, wishing that I would never have to let him go.

"I have to go to Europe. My father isn't giving me an option. He wants me to escape the influenza. I leave in a few minutes. I'll never see you again."

I felt his tears wet my hair. Edward never cried. He stepped back after a few seconds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. I felt my eyebrows furrow. And then he knelt to the ground and opened the box. It was a ring.

"Take this with you, as a reminder of me."

"Of course I will." Edward slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up, and looked into my eyes, before leaning down and kissing me. When we broke apart, I reached for the back of my neck and undid the clasp of a gold chain with a locket. I gave it to my Edward, whispered, "remember me"

"Always," he said, and I ran inside, my head in my hands, tears flowing down my face. I saw father hand Ferissa some papers before hugging my tightly and whispering "goodbye."

Ferissa & I made our way to the docks, hauling our luggage behind us. The docks where close to our house, so it did not take long. We got onto a large ship with the words _la tua cantante_ painting in gold on the side.

Ferissa handed a man the papers father had given her, and, after scanning thence briefly, he led us to a first-class cabin. I sunk into one of the beds, and just let myself cry. Ferissa wrapped her arms around me, telling me that I'd be okay, that I'd see him again. I knew that wasn't true. I could only console myself with the fact that he loved me. No matter what happens.


	5. Chapter 5: on the boat

I eventually cried myself into an uneasy sleep only to be woken suddenly. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a ship's first-class cabin. I didn't really see it. I was numb, unfeeling. I felt emotionally frozen, but I still realized that I was sleeping with someone's arms around me. I looked over to see Ferissa's wrinkled face, surrounded by her mane of black hair. I smiled. She looked so peaceful and young when she slept.

I took another look around the room. It was lovely, with high-quality furniture. I was lying in a soft bed, my eyes still stained with tears. I touched my face. Why had I been crying? Then the memories flooded back. I was on a ship to Europe. Away from the family who needs me, and away from my Edward, my love. I tried to cry, but found that I was out of tears.

Ferissa opened her coal-black eyes, blinked, then squeezed me tightly, "are you alright Isa?"

"I'm fine," my voice broke, and I buried my face in my hands and sobbed tearlessly.

"Shhh," Ferissa said, attempting to sooth me, "it will be alright Isa,"

"No! It won't!" I exploded, "it will never be alright again! I will never see Edward again! I'll never see my family again! Edwards's father has the influenza, and soon he will too! He will die soon too! So will I! Edward was my whole world! What will I do without him?" I collapsed back onto the bed and continued my dry sobbing.

Ferissa was quiet. "I am truly sorry Isa. I am sorry that you had to be taken away from him, and I am sorry for everything that happened. But now, we can't fix it. We can't turn back. I am so very sorry Isa," her eyes burned with apology, "please forgive me."

I sighed, "I can't stay mad at you, Ferissa," she was one of my closest friends. She smiled sadly at me. I took a deep breath. "What happened? Where are we going?"

"A small town in Italy. It's called Volterra. The leaders there made an announcement that they would send a boat to Chicago to help people escape the plague. Mr Swan booked two tickets. One for you so that you could escape, and for me, so that I could look after you. You where supposed to leave late last night, or early morning, but when Mr Swan heard about Mr Masen, he thought that we should leave as soon as possible. The ship started moving a few hours ago," she answered me in a sad voice.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Noon," she answered after glancing at the wristwatch on her right arm.

"How long are we on this boat?" I asked.

"I do not know," she answered, "a couple weeks, maybe."

We where both quiet for a couple minutes. "We should probably go to lunch," Ferissa said after a while.

"No. I do not wish to see other people, Ferissa. Not yet. I just cannot handle it," I said, looking at her with despair. She nodded. "Alright, I will bring you something to eat," she left me alone in the room. Ferissa came back a while later with a servant. His arms where full of food, which he unloaded onto a table before nodding at me and leaving. I looked at Ferissa and found her staring at me. "Eat, Isa."

"I'm not hungry, Ferissa," I answered wearily.

"I know that you're hurting Isa, but not eating is not going to solve your problems."

I sighed and began breaking off pieces of a bun and putting them into my mouth, chewing slowly.

The rest of the day went by very slowly. It felt as if time was moving in slow motion simply because he was no longer with me. I cannot even bare to think his name anymore. That night, I drifted into an unrestful sleep.

The whole trip was dull. I never left the cabin. I barely left my bed. Every day I would sit there, unmoving, In a dull haze, my mind blank. I stared at the ceiling without seeing it. Ferissa took care of me, making me eat and drink, sleeping with her arms around me, forcing me to move. She was the only thing that kept me alive. Without Edward I have nothing to live for.

I have absolutely no recollection of how long the trip was. Time passes slowly without him. Time passes slowly when you become numb. I miss him more than anything.

After so many painful hours feeling more along than I ever have before, we landed in a port.

"Isa, we have arrived," she said to me softly. We haven't talk much since that first morning. I normally would feel bad about that, but I was too deep into my vortex of pain and suffering and loneliness to really care. "Alright Ferissa." I got up from the bed stiffly. I but my lip and walked out the door into the crowded corridor. A servant carried our luggage out onto the docks. I walked out and breathed in the fresh air, and looked at the overcast sky.

We where the last people off the boat. There where about a hundred people milling about in front of five pale, beautiful people.

There where two woman and three men. They where all wearing the highest quality of clothing, and they all wore it perfectly. There faces where exquisite. Pale, angular, and beautiful, with black eyes that had a burgundy colour surrounding the pupil.

**Yay! An update! Isn't that nice? Now do something nice for me and REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: welcome to Volterra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Obviously.**

They where all standing in a straight line. The two of them standing on the left end where very young. They looked alike. A boy and a girl, both pale and beautiful, with short, blond hair. The woman was standing next to them was even more gorgeous. She was very tall, with long blond hair. The two men standing next to her where talking quietly with each other. One of them was very large, with curly blond hair. The other was less muscular, with short dark hair.

"Welcome to Volterra," said one of the men, the one with short, dark hair. I knew something was wrong. His voice. It was beautiful, along with the rest of his body. Too beautiful. Inhuman.

"My name is Eleazar, now if you will please follow me." He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the middle of the town. The five people followed him. they where also much too graceful. There was no possible way that they where human. I saw a large castle, which we seemed to be heading towards. It seemed very ominous to me, while Ferissa walked beside me, nearly skipping with excitement. When we reached the castle, the ornate doors swung open, and the five inhuman people walked inside gracefully. The rest of us went inside nervously.

We stood, a hundred people, lined up in a grid pattern in the middle of a large room, about five feet between each row, facing the five inhumanly beautiful people stood in front of a wooden door. Ferissa was still beside me, oblivious to the fact that there was obviously something wrong here. My imagination went wild wondering what they would do to us.

The door swung inwards, revealing three more people. But they where different. Still obviously inhuman, but not like the five others. Three men, their eyes where milky, their skin, powdery, as if it would crumble if someone touched it. They wore dark black cloaks. Two of them had black hair, while the other was white. They walked into the room and stood in front of the five people. One of the dark haired men stepped forward. "Welcome! Welcome to Volterra!" He glanced back at Eleazar and nodded his head. Eleazar walked through the rows. His eyes scanning he crowd. They lingered on a few people. He came to a full stop in front of me, his eyebrows creasing, before moving on a second later. I noticed him looking at Ferissa as well. I hoped nothing was wrong, yet I was much too numb to truly care. He made his way to the front again, and one of the papery-skinned men held out his hand. Eleazar touched it briefly, while the man smiled. "Thank you Eleazar." Then he turned back to us.

"Now, if I stop in front of you, go through this door," he gestured to the big wooden door behind him, "and wait for us." I hoped he wouldn't stop in front of Ferissa. My life may be over, but hers isn't. I don't know what they will do to those unfortunate people, but I was sure that it was not good.

The man began to walk around the room. He stopped in front of six people before he walked in front if me, where he stopped. For those people before me, he had stopped for a moment, then moved on, but for me, he stuck out his hand. I took it, not caring about the consequences. His hand was cold. Ice cold. Smooth, despite its powdery appearance. I stared into his oddly coloured eyes, and saw him getting rather frustrated. "Interesting," he murmured before moving on. He stopped in front of Ferissa, then moved on, I gave her a panicked look and we walked through the door together.

We stood in a straight line in front of the three paper-skinned men. I was still next to Ferissa, while she was blissfully unaware of any danger, I was worried. Not for me though. I was past caring about myself. If they killed me, then my pain would end. One of them spoke, "you have been selected because you are special. Different from other humans." He spoke of humans like he wasn't one. I simply could not take it anymore.

"What are you?" I asked in a bored voice. I was curious, but it did not take away from the pain of being away from my love. Never seeing him again.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "We never did introduce ourselves did we?" He said lightly, "I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus, and Caius," he gestured to the other two.

I shook my head, "that is not what I mean. I asked what, not who. You are not human."

He frowned, then murmured, "perceptive." He looked into my eyes, and said, "vampires." I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Are you going to drink our blood, Aro?" I asked, unable to keep questions in. Not caring if I was punished for my curiousity.

"No," he answered. "Because of your talents, we are goin to change you into vampires." He snapped his fingers and more vampires came in. I turned back around and saw Aro standing there. Directly in front of me. My eyes widened in terror and I felt his teeth go through the pale skin of my neck, and I burned.

The fire coursed through my body. It was unimaginable pain, yet I would have burned for a thousand years if I could have one second with my love. With my Edward. Even while I was on fire, it still hurt to think his name. Eventually, the burn began to drain out of my fingertips and toes, slowly retreating into my heart. the burn intensified, then it was gone, along with my heartbeat.

**Yay, another update! Pretty much only cause I was bored... Ah, well, review anyway or else**


	7. Chapter 7: the volturi

I opened my eyes and saw light. I was Laying on something hard, cold, flat and smooth, but I wasn't uncomfortable. I felt as if I could lay here for hours. Unmoving. I took a deep breath in. Air filled my lungs, but provided no relief, though it was pleasurable. I could taste the dust motes that swirled through the air. I was just staring at the light above me for hours. Then I heard the sound of a door opening. My head snapped up. "Ferissa!" I exclaimed, barely noticing that my voice sounded like bells. I jumped up, ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and laughed with relief. I heard her chuckle. I pulled back and looked at her. I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Your eyes!" I said, confused, "why are they... Why are they red? Why do you look so young? More beautiful?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked. Her voice sounded musical as well.

I had to think for a second, and dive into my human memories. My last memories. They where fuzzy. Indistinct. I remembered Volterra. Asking what those people where, getting bitten. "Vampires," I said. "Are we vampires now?"

"Yes, Isa, we are vampires." I fell to the floor, dry sobbing. Wonderful. Now I get to live with the pain of losing him forever. "Isa!" I heard Ferissa exclaim, "what is wrong?"

"I now have forever to miss him," I said.

"Oh," she said looking sadly at me. She hugged me and tried to comfort me.

Eventually I stopped sobbing. "Are you thirsty, Isa?" Ferissa asked quietly.

"Aren't we vampires? Does that mean blood?" I asked. I had not noticed the burn in my throat.

"Yes, it does Isa," she said. She pulled me along through a long hallway. She stopped at a door, knocked, then entered. The room had about twenty terrified humans in it. The burn in my the throat increased slightly. I noticed the paper-skinned man, Aro standing there as well.

"Bella," he said. I didn't like the way my name sounded on his lips. "You're awake! Finally!"

I frowned, "how long was I burning?"

"Seven days, Bella." Ferissa answered. "I burned for three."

"What does this mean, Aro?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He frowned, "I'm not sure, Bella, but do not worry. Now, you must feed. I'm shocked you've lasted this long in a room of humans this long." He pulled one of them out of this huddle and shoved her towards me.

I hesitated, not wanting to kill someone to stop my thirst. "NO!" I yelled in Aro's face, "he wouldn't have wanted me to," I said more quietly.

He looked confused, "who wouldn't have wanted you to?"

I saw Ferissa hold out her hand towards Aro, who took it eagerly. I saw the realization slowly pass over his face, and something clicked in my mind. "Mindreader," I whispered. His head snapped towards me, and he let go of Ferissa's hand, "perceptive," he muttered. "If you don't wish to drink from humans, you could drink animal blood."

Ferissa's head snapped towards Aro. "There was another option?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "With my power, I did not want to drink people who where Innocent."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Power?"

"I'll fill you in on that matter later, Isa," she said.

"Yes," Aro said thoughtfully, "that would be uncomfortable for you, Ferissa, and I understand you position as well, Bella. There are vampires with diets like that. My old friend Carlisle was one."

"Okay, I'll drink animals. But I would like to go now," I said, "Aro?"

"Yes Bella?" He said.

"Where can we find animals?" I asked.

"There's a forest a little way out of Volterra. I'll get some of the guard to bring you." Then he left us in the room full of scared humans.

"What happened while I burned? Who else suffered the same fate?" I asked.

"The other people he stopped in front of where all changed, along with ten of the humans."

I swallowed. "What about the others?" She grimaced. "I think I understand what happened." She nodded sadly.

Aro came back then with two men. One of them was Eleazar, who was looking much happier, and the other looked older. He was tall, with brown hair. He looked at Ferissa and stopped. I glanced at Ferissa and saw that she was staring back at him.

I heard Aro chuckle. "Wonderful!" I looked questioningly at him. He smiled, obviously happy about something.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks to me like Jonathan has found his mate." They both looked at Aro, than back at each other. I couldn't help but smile. At least Ferissa gets her happy ending.

We went hunting after that, running at the amazing speed of Vamires. Jonathan and Ferissa where talking ahead of Eleazar and I, who lagged behind, talking. He told me about Ferissa's power. She could see people's souls. Who they where, while Jonathan had telekinesis. He also told me that he had found his mate as well. One of the ungifted human woman. He told me about his power to see others powers, and how he couldn't see me at all.

hunting was interesting, but sad. I killed a full-grown mountain lion. It scratched me, tried to bite me, and I killed it easily. My teeth slicing through layers of flesh as if it was butter. I realized, as I drained it's blood, that I was a monster.

Ferissa and I stayed in Volterra for ten years. I had risen quickly through the ranks. I learned how to control my gift. I had two shields. One physical, one mental. The mental was much more predominant. It was easier to control and more powerful. I turned into the best fighter of the guard. Eleazar had left with Carmen, his mate, five years ago. We had gotten rather close, and I miss his company.

After ten long years, Ferissa, Jonathan and I where leaving. We where done with the Volturi.

**So what do you think of the powers? Review! Give me ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8: leaving

**I just realized that there's some seriously horrific geography in this Story. And I'm WAY too lazy to look at a map of the world. I don't even know where Chicago IS... Can you sail from Chicago to Italy? Meh, I don't care right now. On with ze storie!**

I had been with Ferissa and Jonathan for a year now. After we had left the Volturi, they had given us a sea-side mansion surrounded by woods in an area of England where it rains a lot. It had been a good year, but I knew that I needed

I loved them, they where family, but I knew they needed to be alone, and I needed to leave them for a while. I took paper and a pen and began to write in my elegant script.

_Dear Ferissa & John,_

_I need to leave for a while. I know that is not a very good explanation, and for that I am deeply sorry. I hope we will see each other again._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

I placed the note on the kitchen counter, slung my waterproof backpack over my shoulder and ran out of the door.

I ran to the beach and stopped in front of the sea, the waves lapping at my feet. I stood there for a moment, staring at the sea. He waves looked a very as they crashed over each other. I bit my lip, worried. what will I do? Where will I go? It doesn't matter. All I need is time. All they need is time. I took a deep breath of salty air and then walked slowly into the deep blue water.

I swam across an ocean. It was relaxing. The cold water, constantly in motion, swirling around me as I swam at vampire speed. I could hear the beating hearts if sea creatures as I sped by them. I saw sharks cower in fear from me, the sad, broken-hearted vampire.

I arrived on a small rocky beach. It was completely empty, except for the driftwood logs that littered the ground. I looked down at myself. My clothing had been soaked and torn by the harsh ocean. It had taken a while to get across an ocean, even with vampire speed. I had debated about drinking some sea creature blood, but decided against it, so my throat felt as if someone had shoved fire through it. I needed to hunt. Then, I would find out what had happened to my Edward. His name ripped through my dead heart. All I wanted to do was crawl onto the floor and never move. I was already drowning in my pain, why not give in? He wouldn't have wanted me to. He would have wished for me to move on, get married have children. I would never be able to move on, but I could at least survive for him. I needed closure right now. All I wanted to know what had happened to my love. I would find out

**Yea yea, it's short. I know. I'm too tired to care right now.**

**So I had two bad fanfic ideas yesterday: ALL vamp, like, no humans. And that every pair of mates share the same power. **

**Let me know what you think about everything. Even if it's completely unrelated to anything! Give me questions! Opinions! Cause I'm REALLY bored most of the time.**


	9. Chapter 9: what happened to them?

**Yay! Time for something historically inaccurate! **

I ran into the forest, leaving the coast behind me. I stopped in the middle of a clearing, and sniffed the air. I smelled dear and found a herd of them drinking water from a stream. While sinking my teeth through their flesh, I thought of what I had become. These where mighty, majestic beasts, and I had killed the easily with my bare hands. I was the ultimate predator. No creature could match my speed, my strength, my senses. I was a monster.

I was about to walk into town when I remembered my clothing. It was not only ripped and soaking wet, but now cover in dried blood from my hunt. I frowned, then pulled my backpack off of my back. I opened it and saw that everything was still dry. It was full of money and clothing. I changed into a clean dress before heading into the city where I had spent my whole human life.

The city looked different than I remembered, but I guess that happens when you leave for eleven years. There where more cars on the street than before. The buildings looked more modern, the clothing was different as well. Clouds covered the sky as I walked swiftly through the streets of Chicago.

I searched and searched, yet the only record of what happened to Edward Masen was his admission into the hospital. I found that his parents had died, but with Edward, I could only assume the worst. I looked for any record after that. Nothing showed up. He had died. It was the only explanation. I had abandoned him to save myself. Guilt consumed me as I sat on the beach where I had arrived from. I thought about that to do. I could not go back to Ferissa and John. At least not yet. My only love had died. Numbness swept over me. This numb was colder than what I had felt before.

I walked into the sea again. Swimming to the middle of the ocean, I let myself sink. I sat there in despair. I cried tearless sobs on the bottom of the ocean. Mourning the loss of my Edward. I could only think of him. I relived the blurry human memories of him. I remembered his green eyes, his bronze hair.

I lost track of time as I sat on the ocean floor. Thinking of him. I thought of the parents that I had left behind. I wanted to know what had happened to them too. I emerged from the water again. Back into the city where my Edward had died.

When I got to the city I found it looked even more different. I found out that had been in the ocean for five years.

I searched and found the records of my parents. Charles Swan had died mere weeks after I had left, while Renée had died days after. I found there graves, and after laying a bouquet of flowers over them. I decided to pay a visit to my old mansion.

It looked abandoned. Like no one had been there since I had left sixteen years ago. I tried the front door. Locked. I looked up. Windows. I scaled up the wall and opened a window on the top floor. It was unlocked, as no human would have gotten up this high. I looked around. My music room. I haven't played anything since I had left. Is melody ran through my head. It was sad, desperate even. I closed my eyes and sat down on the think layer of dust covering the piano bench. I began to play, the note coming easily as I composed. It sounded like what I was feeling. Like my world was over.

I walked around my old house. I was right. No one had been here in many years. There was no fresh scent. Human or otherwise. As I walked into the ballroom, I remembered seeing Edward for the first time. I smiled sadly, remembering dancing with him.

i walked into my old bedroom. The iron chair was still sitting in front of the large mirror. I sat down, remembering how Ferissa and I had talked about Edward While she got me ready. I looked at the picture of Edward that I had put on my nightstand all those years ago. He was so handsome and I loved him so much. I looked down at the ring that still sat, shining on my finger. I then vowed that it would never leave me.

I did not know where I was going, but I knew what had happened, and I was going to go live my immortal vampire life. I knew I would always love Edward. I would always mourn him. I would always miss him. I was going to live for him. I knew he would not want me to waste my life away sitting on the bottom of the ocean mourning my loss. I didn't know share I was going to go, but I was going.

**Yeah, It's kinda short, but I just ran out of things to write.**

**I need more ideas! Where should Bella go next? To Ferissa and her mate, or on her own? I need some kind of event to happen as well. Ideas? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Australia

**Yah, double digits! Don't expect me to update every day... I write this when I'm bored or don't want to do homework. Be happy I'm a lazy procrastinator.**

**Warning: more terrible geography (but I did do some googling.. Yeah, I thought Chicago was on the other side of the US. Fail).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, so many trees could have been saved**

I ended up on the coast of Australia. I was a few feet under the water. The sun was shining, very low in the sky, and there was a smiling couple walking along the beach, waves lapping at their feet, looking at each other like no one else in the world mattered. I smiled sadly. It was sweet, yet It made pain rip through me as I thought of my love and how I'd lost him. It reminded me of how people always said we looked at each other. I made sure they where out of view before my head broke the surface of the water, my skin sparkled as the sun hit it. I ran into town as the sun set.

I still had my waterproof backpack with me, but all of the clothing was slightly of date, and all the money I had was English. I shook my head sadly as I went through my current possessions. I took a deep breath as I waited outside of a small town. The sun still lingered in the sky.

When the sky finally went dark and the first stars began appearing in the sky, I walked into town. I kept my head down, not wanting too much attention. I came across the smell of vampires. A trail. It was fresh. I stopped, frowning. A few people looked at me oddly, there eyes where fearful. I debated following the smell. I was sure it was three vampires. I could handle them. I could probably take on the entire Volturi at once if I wanted to. I walked through the town quickly, following the smell, ignoring the townspeople and the looks I occasionally received.

I came across a clearing in the woods. As I broke through the trees, I saw three vampires standing there.

The first thing I registered was their red eyes. Bright red, as if they had just fed. One was a woman, with wild red hair. There where two men. One had sand-coloured hair, while the other's was dark, both with the same short haircut.

They all crouched down when they saw me, ready to fight if the need came. "Peace," I said, "I do not wish to fight."

They straightened, but only slightly. They did not believe me.

"Hello," said the man with dark hair, "I'm Laurent, and these are James and Victoria. And you are?"

"Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." I responded politely.

"Well, Bella, may I inquire what you are doing here?"

I took a deep breath, "wandering. Trying to escape the memories of my past. Wanting to start new."

He looked thoughtful, "I'd rather not ask what you mean."

I smiled gratefully at him, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why are your eyes golden?" He asked.

"I drink animals, not humans." I explained. They looked shocked, as if they could not comprehend not killing people.

"Why?" the woman, Victoria asked, staring at me as if I'd grown ten heads.

"I don't want to kill people. He wouldn't have wanted me to kill people," I responded. They didn't ask who "he" was.

"Do you feed in this town?" I asked.

"Yes, we do," James answered.

"Don't. I received many strange looks when I walked through there. They suspect something," I said.

"What are you going to do about it? We will hunt wherever we please, and some young vampire girl is not going to stop us!" James yelled at me. I wasn't worried. With my shields, I could probably take down the whole Volturi. They hadn't let me leave without a fight, but I was set. I was done killing vampires who did something wrong.

"Look, I don't want to kill you, but I will of I have to," and James lunged at me.

I threw my physical shield around him, tightening it so that he could not move. I beheaded him, then tore the rest of him to shreds. I was about to set him on fire when Victoria tackled me. I made quick work of her, easily tearing her body into pieces. When I was done, her body was in a pile with James. I looked at Laurent, raising an eyebrow. "I will not fight you Bella," I took a lighter and threw it on the pile, lighting them on fire, still staring at Laurent. "Though I must ask, what is your power?"

"Shielding." I answered. "Both physical and mental."

"Wow," he breathed.

We talked for a while, standing around the burning bodies of James and Victoria.

I stayed with Laurent for twelve years. He stopped killing humans, and I became a nurse, working only the night shift. We moved around a lot, traveling the world together. I missed Edward dearly, but least I knew I had someone. I never told him my story, and he never asked. He knew it was of love and loss, that much was obvious, but he didn't treat me worse. Like I couldn't do anything, simply because my heart was broken. I was stronger than that. I had done my grieving. Five years on the bottom of the ocean.

**Ohh! Yeah, I just wanted some event, so I thought, James, Laurent and Victoria! Why not? I was gunna make them lose, but then I remembered Alice, then I thought "that other vampire can change her Without James' threat." So I made them lose anyway.**

**Give me ideas! Where should Bella go next? No Epov, sorry! If I'm gunna do that, I'll make it a separate story. Sorry that Im bad at chapter length. And spelling. I cheated on all my elementary spelling tests... Thank you spellcheck.**


	11. Chapter 11: back to England

**I am sorry for bad grammar and bad spelling.**

**I don't feel like putting a disclaimer here, so there is none.**

I left Laurent years ago. I decided to part ways with him. I really did enjoy his company. We where open with each other, well, not about my past. I knew I would never be strong enough to share that with someone. I felt like if no one knew about him, it would be like he was still mine. I knew it was not true, but all I had left of him was his heart, and I didn't want to share the story of how I got it.

After I left Laurent, I travelled around for years, seeing every continent I could.

I sat on a plane heading for England. I had always wanted to see England when I was human, and now, as a vampire, I could. I had made sure to get a window seat, so that I could see all of England from above. It was different as a vampire to look out of the window of a plane flying high above sea level. I could see every detail. It was breathtaking, nearly enough to block out the sounds of the cabin. The sounds of crying children and snoring men.

We landed in the London airport. I had made sure that it was cloudy skies before I left. When I exited the airport, I walked through the city quickly. I came across a trail. A vampire trail. I followed it, curious. It smelled fresh, a few hours old.

I followed it into an ally, where I saw a vampire stalking up behind a human. I had to do something. I put a shield around her, stopping her from moving. The human turned a corner and I walked up to the vampire, who was struggling against my shield. "What is this?" I heard her mutter.

"My shield. I am sorry for this, but I couldn't let you kill that human," I said quietly, standing just outside of her line of vision.

"I don't want to kill humans!" She exclaimed, "but I'm a vampire! There is no other way!"

"Yes there is," I said. I released my shield, and she turned to me.

"There is?" She asked, her eyes scanning my face. She looked confused at my gold eyes.

"Yes. I survive of animal blood, not human."

She gasped. "That's possible!?" She smiled widely. "Then we're going right now! I'm thirsty!"

I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "Any forests around here?" I asked.

"Yup. Follow me!" And then she took off running. I chuckled, and followed her. I caught up to her easily, an then kept pace with her. "By the way," she said as we ran, "I'm Melissa."

"Bella," I said. We stopped in the middle of a clearing. I looked at her. She was beautiful, just like any other vampire. She had wavy blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were pitch black. I frowned. She glanced at me, "when was the last time you fed?"

She looked down and shuffled her feet. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't want to be a monster, so I only go when," she took a deep breath, "When I have to." She sounded ashamed.

"It's okay, Melissa. You didn't know better," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. Then she looked at me and smiled widely, "lets go eat some deer!"

I laughed. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I smelt a herd of deer by a river.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Okay. Close your eyes." She did. "Breath in." She did. Then she took off running.

I grinned and followed her, being careful to stay far behind. She took down the largest of the herd, tearing it's skin and sucking it dry, while me, still grinning like a maniac killed my own. By the time I was done, Melissa was draining the last of the herd. When she was done she took a big breath and looked at me. She grinned triumphantly, and I laughed. Her eyes where now dark gold. I took another breath. "Mountain lion," I said. "Come on!" I loved mountain lion. For some reason it reminded me of Edward.

After we finished hunting, Melissa invited me to her house in the woods.

The house was perfect. Deep in the woods, and so huge I had to ask if anyone lived with her. She just laughed, and nodded. "My mother, Vanessa, lives here with me. Neither of us wanted to kill humans, and now we don't have to!" Just then a vampire came out of the house. She had black eyes, like Melissa's where, and shoulder-length black hair. Melissa ran to the house with me following behind her.

**Ideas? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: story time

**Good news: we're in the last unit in every subject at school. This means no homework.**

**Bad news: I didn't do my homework in the first place, so this doesn't impact me at all.**

I sat in a brown chair facing a couch where Vanessa and Melissa where seated, both staring at me excitedly. When Melissa had run to Vanessa, she had quickly explained who I was. After that, Vanessa had gone hunting with Melissa and I. When we got back to the house. It was story time.

I sat there, trying to Edit my story. Then I thought, why not just tell them? I bit my lip, debating. "Bella!" I heard Melissa say, "you wanna go first?!"

I nodded and smiled at her. "So I was born in 1901. I lived in Chicago. I had a completely normal life. My father was rather rich. I now forget what it was that he did, but it doesn't matter. I had a maid, I guess you could call her. An old woman named Ferissa. She was a good friend. Always there for me. I could always talk to her when I had a problem. Not like my mother. She was rather hard to live with. We often fought. Arguing about... Well... I don't know. Nothing that mattered.

"At my 17th birthday, the threat of epidemic was scaring my mother, so she threw herself into the planning of my ball. Every year we had a ball, but never this extravagant. We always used the ballroom in our mansion, and my parents always insisted on inviting only rich people. But that year, everything was better.

"I walked down the staircase in a huge dress. Everyone was staring at me. Only one of them I noticed. The most handsome man I had ever seen." I couldn't continue. "We fell in love. Then the epidemic hit," I started dry sobbing. Melissa and Vanessa got off the couch and started comforting me.

I eventually stopped sobbing and continued. "His father got the influenza. My father sent me and Ferissa to Europe on a boat. The boat went to Volterra, Italy. The Volturi had set up to get recruits, along with meals. They had a vampire who could see other people's talents. They changed both of us because of our talents.

"Ferissa found her mate, Jonathan. We committed ourselves to animal blood. After being with the Volteri for ten years, we left. A year later I left them. I tried to find out what had happened to my Edward. But found nothing.

"I sat on the ocean floor for years. Drowning in sorrow. I pulled myself together, and toured the world." I stopped. "Now, here I am." I looked up and met their now-golden eyes.

Vanessa enveloped me in a hug. Melissa hugged me on top of her. We sat like that for a while. Eventually I took a breath and said, "your story?"

I needed a distraction now. I can't believe I just told my story to two vampires I had just met. Might as well learn their stories.

"Okay, Bella!" Said Melissa, smiling. "Vanessa, you go, since you where changed first."

I turned to her. She stared at the ground and started her story. "I was born about two hundred years ago. I came from a very poor family in France. I had always dreamed of becoming something more than a peasant, yet I knew that I could never be more then I was. I was basically worthless. A peasant. I couldn't even have children! No one would marry me. My life was miserable.

"I was twenty three when I was walking through the park on my way home. It was dark, but it didn't matter to me.

"I walked past a man, and he attacked me. I was left bleeding on the street. I passed out. When I woke up, I was burning. When I stopped burning, I woke in a cellar with a vampire was sitting beside me. A woman with dark red eyes. She said that she had found me very near death. She saved me. Taught me about life as a vampire." She shook her head, as if to clear it.

"We travelled around together for years. She was killed in a fight against another coven." She took a deep breath, and looked up at me. "I was lost. I didn't know what to do without her. I needed someone. Anyone. I found Melissa, and changed her. I still regret changing her out of desperate loneliness. We usually just stay inside all day, because we only feed when absolutely necessary, we are not able to be around humans. Today, Melissa lost it, and ran away to hunt. I guess she found you. We didn't know that we could live off animals. I thought about it, but concluded that it would be like poison." She stopped. "Thank you Bella."

I smiled at her.

"My turn!" Yelled Merissa. "Okay, so I was born about a hundred years ago. I was abused by my parents. One day, Vanessa found me. She changed me. And we lived together... You know the rest already."

We sat in silence for a while. I was just thinking about their stories. "Bella, can we move now? I'm very sick of this house." Melissa said quietly, "will you come with us?"

"You can move, as long as your self-control is good, you can go to school too." I thought about her other question. "I would love to live with you two."

They both grinned at me.

"Where should we move? Bella? Any ideas?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmm... I've always wanted to live in Calgary." I suggested.

"Okay, Calgary it is!" Melissa screamed.

And so we moved to Calgary.

**This would be like 2003... Then a few years in Calgary, then Forks. Ummm... What year does Bella move to Forks? I don't know. I know Edward goes there in 2005... Oh yeah, and I know nothing about the US public school system, so anything necessary to know... Tell me! **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Calgary

**I was gunna post this on monday. But... ahem... Yeah. Happy Victoria Day.**

**I'm gunna say that the Cullen's just moved from Calgary to Alaska, then you-know-where.**

I smiled as we got on our plane to Calgary. I had a window seat near the back of the plane, while Melissa and Vanessa sat across the aisle. I glanced at them, thinking of our deal. Since they weren't used to being around humans, I had to check on them, making sure they they where in control.

I was dully eavesdropping on the light conversation going on around me, and watching people boarding the plane from my peripheral vision I saw a boy board. His eyes scanned the plane, and froze when he saw me. He checked his ticket, then grinned whispered, "yes!" and practically skipped towards me. He sat down next to me and said, "hello," I glanced at him. Typical human boy. Handsome, by human standards, and by the confidence in his voice, he knew it too. Dark hair and hazel eyes. I looked dully towards the front of the plane. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I heard him ask, undaunted by my cold silence. I laughed aloud. The idea of me as an angel. If only he knew what I was: a vampire. A monster. I was the opposite of an angel. He frowned at me, "what's so funny?" He asked. He sounded hurt, but I didn't care.

I stopped laughing and said, "what? You're really that dull to think that I would fall for such a stupid pick up line?" I would have been offended, but this was an idiotic human boy. He stopped talking to me, for which I was glad. I stared out the window, watching the clouds blankly. We hadn't taken off yet. I looked over at Melissa and Vanessa. They where talking excitedly to each other at vampire speed, Vanessa was only slightly more calm than Melissa. I smiled and looked away. The plane took off. About half way through the flight, I suddenly heard Melissa and Vanessa's constant chatter stop. "Not again," I heard Vanessa say. I looked over, worried, just as Vanessa said, "Bella," I saw Melissa sitting entirely still. I got up and walked over to them. Melissa was staring at something I couldn't see.

"This has happened before. Whenever something momentous happens. Something that changes lives. Suddenly she gasped and her head snapped up.

"We're going to crash," she said. And the plane took off.

"How?" I asked calmly. This was her power. Seeing life hanging events.

"The captain is an idiot. They didn't give him enough training for this situation, and now lives will be taken because of it." I had never seen her so severe or serious.

"Can we stop it?" I asked.

"No. What I see is always to happen. We can't change that. Even if you decide to fly this plane, we will crash. It doesn't matter. All of these humans die."

I bit my lip. Then I sighed and went back to my seat, resolving to make the boy beside me happy before he died.

I sat down, took a deep breath. I turned to him and smiled widely. He blinked, looking dazed. I kept up conversation with the obnoxious boy until the plane started rocking uncontrollably.

I felt as we lost altitude. I saw that the boy next to me get uncomfortable. Even he knew something was wrong. Eventually the plane hit the ground. After we stopped moving, I got out of the rubble and ran into the woods. I met up with Vanessa and Melissa. We recovered our luggage and went to our new house in the woods outside of Calgary.

The house was perfect. Light colours, lots of windows, and very spacious. I loved it instantly. My room was on the top floor. My room was the top floor. I do not mean an attic. I mean an actual whole floor of the beautiful house. There where no walls. The whole floor was one giant beautiful room. In the very centre on a raised portion of the floor was a grand piano. I grinned and went to sit by it. I gently played the song I had written when I met Edward. When I finished I got up and walked around the rest of my room. One whole wall was dedicated to my music collection, the opposite wall was one whole bookcase, and another was a h rest of my room was littered with the other instruments that I played. I spent the rest of the night playing. I stopped when I had five minutes to get to school. I got dressed at vampire speed, then went downstairs to find Melissa and Vanessa waiting for me. "Hey," I said," ready to go?"

"Yup! And I'm so excited. I've never been to high school before!" I laughed. We said good bye to Vanessa and a minute later we where speeding down a country road with the top of my convertible down.

School was fun, especially for Vanessa. We decided to go to a small private school. They didn't get many new students there, so the welcome was... Well... Very warm. It seemed like everyone wanted me to be in their stupid petty little groups. I officially hate Calgary. Stupid cowboy town. I stuck it out for the rest of my time there. Before I knew it, I was on a plane to a place called Port Angeles. I was moving to a small, rainy town called Forks, Washington. We had gotten a house built for us there in the woods just outside of town. It was the same layout as our house in Calgary. I was excited to get out of stupid Calgary. For some reason I felt like I was coming home.

**I apologize if you are Calgarian, but I happen to hate Calgary. Sorry.**

**I'm terrible at writing long chapters. Sorry. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Forks

**Yes yes. The long awaited Forks move.**

**No no. I do not own Twilight or anything, really... Just an iPod and a dream (that dream is to write a random fanfiction).**

The plane ride to Port Angeles was uneventful. There was, as usual, young men ogling me. A brave few actually approached me. After we landed, we got into the expensive car we had waiting for us and drove, way over the speed limit, to Forks.

A few miles before we reached town, I heard the pounding of feet. Animal feet. Out of the forest came giant wolves as big as horses. I pulled over, freezing the animals. The largest of the wolves, tall and black, looked at me. Those eyes. "They are more than just big wolves." I said, frowning. "But what are you?" I released the black wolf.

Before my eyes he turned into a man. A naked young man with russet skin and cropped black hair.

"Werewolves," I heard Vanessa breath from behind me.

The man smiled at her. "We are the Quilute wolf pack. We protect our people, and vampires being around here are a danger to us."

I doubted they could do anything about us being here. I was about to tell him, but instead I said, "we drink from animals."

I heard Melissa gasp. I turned to look at her. She was frozen. When she snapped out of it she grinned. I frowned at her. "What did you see?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "no way. This is a surprise."

I turned back to the man. "We are not a danger to your people or those of Forks." I said. I released the rest of his pack, who immediately went into a formation.

"We have a treaty with a family of vampires like you. The Cullens. They are living in Forks right now. We would like to extend to you the option of being part of this treaty. Or rather, make one with us."

I glanced behind me at Melissa and Vanessa. They nodded in unison. A few hours later, we where speeding back down the road to Forks.

It started to rain as we pulled into the driveway of our new house. I went up to my room and basically just sat there the whole night, playing my instruments. I stopped in the morning. I go ready for school and went downstairs to find Melissa waiting for me. "Where's Vanessa?" I asked.

"She left for work. She starts at the hospital this morning, remember?"

"I thought she started tomorrow. Whatever. Let's go."

We rushed out of the house.

Our car stood out among the sea of cars in the parking lot. All but a silver Volvo where rather old looking. I pulled into a space and we walked into the office.

A while later we where sitting down in the same english class. Everyone stared at us, at our beauty, our grace, our eyes. I payed no notice to anyone that morning, except for when I saw a vampire occupying one of the seats in my third period Math class. Like every vampire, she was beautiful. She had light golden eyes. She must be a Cullen. I smiled at her, and she grinned widely back. I didn't see any other vampire that morning. I wondered how big the Cullen coven is. I got my answer at lunch, when I saw a table full of vampires. I was sitting with Melissa. Talking to her. Five vampires where sitting in one of the tables. Three boys, two girls. The girl I saw earlier was there, she was short, with black, spiky hair. Beside her sat a tall, gorgeous blonde. One boy was huge, with dark curly hair. Another boy was tall, with blonde hair. The last had an odd bronze hair. My dead heart squeezed. He turned to look at me. Edward. That was Edward. "Bella," heard him whisper from his seat across the room.

"Edward," I whispered back. He smiled. A tired, relieved, crooked smile.

I got up and ran over to him. It was all I could do to maintain my human pace. I knew everyone was watching my. Edward got up too. He stood as I reached him, wrapping me in his arms. "It's you!" I heard him breath in my ear, "really you."

"I missed you, Edward," I responded.

"What happened to you?" He asked at vampire speed.

I responded at the same speed, "that boat I escaped on. It went to the Volturi. They changed me because I have a gift. I left them after ten years." I paused, "what about you?"

"I was on my death bed. The influenza. The doctor there, Carlisle, he changed me."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. Gold now. I stared into his eyes, ignoring the whispers of the students. He kissed me then. In the middle of a crowded cafeteria. I distantly heard the whispers go silent. Then start up again, only louder, more angry. I could almost hear my mothers voce in my head, telling me how inappropriate this moment was. It was ruined by a loud voice, saying, "Wow!" It shocked me. I pulled away from Edward, and looked at who had said it. It was the dark, curly hair vampire. He was grinning widely who an evil glint in his eyes. He looked over at the spiky haired girl and said, "you where right Alice." Just as Melissa walked up behind me and said, at Vampire speed, "I guess now you now what that vision was about. I looked at her, and said, "you knew and you didn't tell me?!" I realized that I was not the only one who said it. Edward had spoken with me. "Alice sees the future," he said too low for human ears. "Melissa sees life changing events." I responded, also speaking only for vampire ears.

"Bella," Edward asked, "do you want to get out of here?" I smirked and nodded. He smirked back, grabbed my hand, and we left the cafeteria. I heard him whisper to his family, "I'll introduce you later," and he lead me into the forest. We ran, hand in hand. He was leading me somewhere. We didn't talk. We just enjoyed each others company for the tone being.

**I need some ideas and shtuff. Review.**

**sorry, but I wanted to change this chapter a little. I posted it, then thought about it for a while, and decided to change it. **


	15. Chapter 15: the meadow story time

**Anyone for some draw something? I'm Thatwaslame**

Edward led me through the forest to a large, circular meadow, blooming with wildflowers. I walked slowly towards the centre of the meadow, transfixed by its' beauty. I reached the centre of the perfectly circular meadow just as the sun broke through the thick clouds. I heard a gasp behind me as the sun reflected off of my skin, sending rainbow colours everywhere. I looked behind me. Edward was standing just in the shade, watching me. I was half expecting him to just disappear, or tell me that it was a cruel prank of some sort. I grinned widely at him, gesturing for him to come into the sun with me. He did.

At vampire speed, he embraced me again. A choked sob escaped my lips. We sank to the ground together.

"Shh," he said, "I'm here. What is wrong Bella?"

I bit my lip. "I'm waiting for you to disappear. I keep thinking that I've cracked, and now I'm hallucinating," I admitted.

"I love you," he said. I looked into his golden eyes. I had always loved the green his eyes had been. he was more handsome than before, and his hair was the exact same bronze, but messy. It had always been slicked down whenever I saw him. He kissed me again.

I pulled away and smirked, "it seems odd how so much can change in one hundred years. I can almost hear my mother yelling at me." I rolled my eyes, grinning. He laughed. It sounded like music.

I stared at him. He stared back. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too," he whispered back to me. "Tell me what happened to you." He said.

"I went to the harbour with Ferissa. It was a huge, fancy boat, called La Tua Cantante. Italian. I spent my time there basically sitting there, staring at the wall. Ferissa took care of me. When we got there, five vampires greeted all of us. I didn't know at the time. Their eyes where dark. They led us into a large room, and a man named Eleazar stopped briefly in front of each of us. He was finding out if any of us had talents." Edward stopped me.

"Eleazar? Tall, with dark hair?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said blinking, "why? He left the Volturi years ago."

"I know him. He mated, left the Volturi, and now lives with another vegetarian coven in Alaska." I smiled.

"I'm glad that good things happened after he left. I met Carmen, actually. They left together."

"I wonder why he never thought about you when I was around." He said, almost to himself.

"Umm," I said, unsure of what to say. "What?"

" I can read minds," he explained. "Well... Not yours." I chuckled.

"Of course not," I said. He looked at me for explanation. "I'm a shield," I said, grinning. "Mental and physical."

"Wow," he breathed.

"So anyway, he stopped in front of me, and also Ferissa. We where bought to a room, where I talked to Aro, and then, they but all of us. I woke up days later.

"I was brought into a room full of humans. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so Aro offered me the choice to hunt animals, and I took it. Ferissa took it too. She can sense souls and" I was cut off again by Edward.

"Souls? Vampires don't have souls. She was probably sensing their Brains or something."

I shook my head, frowning, "No Edward. She was sensing their souls. Eleazar said so, and she at least knows her own power." He nodded, so I continued my story. "Because elf her power, she felt bad killing people. People with good souls. She found her mate in a telekinetic vampire from the Voluri. We lived with them for ten years, then we left. I lived with Ferissa and Jonathan for a year. Then I went to find you.

"I needed to know what happened to you. I swam across the ocean to Chicago. I couldn't find you, so I went back to the ocean. I sank to the bottom, and stayed there for five years, drowning in sadness. I came out again and searched for your parents and mine. Then, I roamed around. I eventually came across Vanessa and Melissa. We moved to Forks... That's it."

Edward looked at me in fascination. "Wow," he said, grinning at me. I smiled back.

"Now for your story." He smiled sadly.

"When you left, my father became ill. Soon my mother did, too, then me. We where brought to a hospital. Father died first. Mother insisted on nursing me herself, even if she was sick too. She passed away.

"I was alone. No one would miss me when I was dead. You where gone, my parents where gone. My doctor, Carlisle Cullen, changed me. I think mom knew what he was, and she told him to change me. He did. After the burning, he taught me how to live like him. Without killing humans. My power was rather obvious. Carlisle noticed when I started answering his thoughts. A few years after, Carlisle was working in a hospital when a woman was brought in. She had just fallen off a cliff. They brought her to the morgue with her heart still breathing, without even trying to save her. Carlisle changed her. He's her mate now." I smiled.

"I left for a while after that. I tried to find out what happened to you... But I didn't even know the name of the boat you where on. I tried, but found nothing. I started to eat humans then. Vengeance I guess. I wanted them to feel my pain. I only killed those who wished harm on others though. I came back the Carlisle and Esme after about two years. Changed my diet back to animals.

"The next person in our family was Rosalie. Carlisle found her laying in the streets, beaten by her drunk fiancé and his friends, slowly bleeding to death. Carlisle saved her. I never liked Rosalie. From the moment she woke up she disliked me. She didn't like the fact that I wasn't falling all over her. She was so used to men lusting after her. Always the most beautiful. Later I found out had Carlisle had hoped that she would be my mate. He knew that I loved you, but hoped that that I could have with her, what he had with Esme. He was so wrong.

"Later, Rosalie was hunting when he found Emmett about to be finished off by a bear. Rose rescued him and brought him to Carlisle. He changed him. They are now mates.

"Then, Jasper and Alice showed up. Jasper was in a vampire army. He only survived because he made the leader feel good. He's an empath. he can feel and manipulate emotions. Alice just woke up with no memory and the ability to see the future. She saw us and Jasper, and made their way to us. They've lived with us ever since." He shrugged. "That's it, really. We move around a lot, saying that we're. Just a big adopted family."

I grinned. "When do I get to meet this big adopted family?"

He grinned back at me, "when I'm done with you," and he kissed me deeply.

**I kinda read that book Warm Bodies in less than a day, and now, I can't stop thinking about it.**

**Can someone recommend some books? Anything fictional. Teenagerish books. Summer's coming up in 3 weeks and I'm running out of material.**


	16. Chapter 16: meet the Cullens

**Hello my people. I'm pretty excited for summer. One day left!**

**Thank you so much for the book suggestions, and more are always welcome. Please. I will never run out of books to read, so keep them coming.**

We ran through the forest, hand in hand. I noticed the trees thinning before we broke through the barrier of trees. A house in the middle of the woods, much like my own, only bigger. It was huge, and painted with bright colours. I heard the sounds of a river coming from somewhere behind the house. There where so many windows. A whole wall was made of pure glass.

"Wow" I breathed quietly so that no one but Edward could hear me.

"I know. My family is all in there. Melissa and Vanessa are too," he relied just as quietly.

I swallowed hard. He grabbed my hand as he led me into the house.

We walked into their large living room. The first thing I noticed was a giant grand piano. I smiled. It was beautiful. I then noticed the vampires seated in couches and love seats around the room. The four I had seen at lunch, Melissa, Vanessa, and two older-looking beautiful vampires. The woman was rather tall, and had carmel coloured hair. The man had waves of blonde hair. I smiled at them. My eyes flickered back over to Melissa and Vanessa. They where sitting on a couch, Vanessa looked happy, but slightly confused, while Melissa was grinning so widely that I feared her face would split.

Silence commenced for what would likely remain the most awkward ten seconds of my eternity. Then the huge guy with curly brown hair burst out laughing. Soon, everyone else joined him. I grinned. I like this family already.

Eventually everyone settled down. I watched as Carlisle raised a blonde eyebrow at Edward, who responded with a nod and a grin. I loved that grin. It was off-centre and made his whole face light up with happiness. It made me want to smile, just seeing how happy he was.

"Okay," Edward started, talking to his family, "you all know who this, as Alice told you." he looked back at me, gazing into my eyes with a look of such love, that I could not look away. "She was my love back in the 1900s. She fled overseas. Sadly she came to the Volturi."

"They changed all of the gifted humans," I continued for him, looking at the Cullens. "I have shields. A mental one, that blocks mental gifts, and a physical shield, which is basically like a movable, invisible brick wall."

The huge vampire laughed loudly again. "That's awesome!"

I smirked and chuckled. "It's annoying," I heard Melissa mutter. I grinned at her. Then turned back to the Cullens. "My maid, Ferissa had gone with me, so that she could take care of me. She was changed too. She has the power to read souls." I saw a look of amazement on Carlisle's face.

"We do have souls," he breathed. I could hear the wonder in his voice. I smiled happily at him.

"Yes we do," I replied, before continuing on with the story. "She found her mate there. A telekinetic vampire named Jonathan. I stayed with the Volturi for ten years, then I left with them. I wandered around after that. I found Melissa chasing a human."

"We only fed when we where incredibly thirsty," Merissa continued for me. "We never left the house. We didn't want to kill humans. Then Bella found me. She saved us," she looked at me and grinned. "We decided to move here, after I saw it. I see life changing events, and this is clearly life changing," she finished happily grinning.

The girl with spiky black hair said, "I see the future. I got the vision when Edward wasn't here, so I told my whole family, and we've all been singing loud, obnoxious songs in our heads ever since, just so that we could surprise him!"

"Was it really worth annoying me for weeks?" Edward asked.

"Yes it was," said the blonde guy, "I can feel your incredible happiness." He was grinning like an idiot.

"You're Jasper right? The empath?" I said, smirking slightly.

He blinked. "Yes."

"I'm Isabella Swan, or Bella, for short." I introduced myself.

The spiky, black-haired girl took this opportunity to run up to me and hug me, saying, "hello, my name is Alice. I'm Jasper's mate. It's so nice to meet you. We're going to be the best of friends." She released me, and I got a closer look at her face. She reminded me of an elf or a pixie, with her small angular features. Her face was strangely familiar. Maybe I knew her from my human life. I stared at her face, willing the thought to come to me. She grew uncomfortable under my stare. "Errr... What are you looking at?"

"Oh it's nothing. You just look familiar. I'm just trying to figure out where I know you from." Then it hit me. Mary Alice Brandon. The name rang through my head. My cousin. I met her once, many years before my change. I was told she had passed away. "Mary Alice Brandon" I whispered, half to myself. "You where my cousin. My mother told me that you died, but I knew she was lying. The one and only time I met you, I knew that you where different. I always thought that they locked you up in an asylum or something."

Alice's eyes went blank, "of course," she whispered. "That's what happened to me."

Jasper swallowed her in a hug. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I smiled up into his gorgeous face.

I loved the Cullens. They accepted me without any hesitation. If anything, they where thanking me. For finding out who Alice was, for Edward finally being happy. Melissa and Vanessa fit in with them too. They treated each other like family, and I loved it.

**It took me forever to write this. No matter what I did, it always came out awkward. So I just decided to make it an awkward moment, then have Emmett start laughing really loudly.**

**Thank you people. I just reached 10 000 views. THNX!**

**I will now recommend a book to you: the Dark Griffin. It made me cry. A lot**

**Unless someone can give me an awesome idea... Or I can actually come up with something, then Bella and Edward will just get married, then... End of story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Maria

I was in Seattle when I saw her. A female vampire walking swiftly through the crowd. She had the usual vampire characteristics; pale skin, red eyes, inhuman beauty. Her features where distinctly Mexican.

She stopped suddenly, in the middle of the street, and turned to look directly into my golden eyes. She held my gaze, and I felt no inclination to look away. Melissa nudged me, urging me to keep walking. I couldn't.

I started walking over to where she stood, frozen. She looked so familiar, yet I could not remember where I knew her from. "Hello," I said to her, snapping out of my odd trance. I noticed vaguely that Melissa and Vanessa had followed me, making sure to stay a meter behind me.

She smiled slightly. "Hello. I'm wondering if you can help me? I'm looking for an old friend of mine,"

I bit my lower lip. those words did not sound good to me. I answered hesitantly, "okay. What's his name?"

She grinned, "Jasper Whitlock," I felt my eyes widen. "I knew him when he was in the newborn army. I served alongside him."

"Oh." I said, "he lives in Forks, with the Cullens."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I will have to pay him a visit,"

"We where just heading back there. You see, I'm mated to his brother Edward." I paused, unsure. "Would you like a ride?"

She blinked. I don't think she expected me to offer that. "Thank you." And we walked back to my car and began speeding back to Forks. We didn't talk the entire ride. It was unbelievably awkward. We had our introductions upon realizing that we never got each other's names. It turns out that her name was Maria.

**Yay. I thought of a conflict. Review. Suggest books. Tell me what you think.**

**I'm sorry that this is short, but I just wanted to update, and it's almost one AM... So I should go sleep... I'll try to finish this tomorrow... Wait... It is tomorrow... Okay, so sometime this afternoon? Cool. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Maria meets the Cullens

We arrived at the Cullen house after a few hours of speeding down the highway at double the legal limit. It was Incredibly awkward as little conversation was made during the whole ride. I didn't know who Maria was, but I knew it wasn't good. She insisted that she just wanted to visit her old pal Jasper, but I had a feeling that she wanted more.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked at the monstrous house.

She looked at me and grinned, her sharp, white teeth glittering in the late afternoon light. "Shall we go in?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," I responded, leading the way inside. Everyone was standing around the living room. Jasper saw Maria, and his eyes widened. He looked fearful. I instantly regretted bringing Maria here. "Guys, this is Maria," I said gesturing to her, "we where in Seattle, and Maria asked if we knew Jasper. I think you can tell what happened from there." Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, hugging me to his chest.

Maria, who had been staring at Jasper, spoke, "hello Jasper." She said it conversationally. "It has been a long time."

"Yes," he agreed casually, wrapping his arms around Alice and pulling her close to his body. "It has. What would you like, Maria," his eyes where dangerous, guarded.

"I see you've found your mate." She said lightly, smiling a tiny bit at Alice. The look scared me, sending chills down my spine.

"Yes," he responded. I saw his grip tighten around Alice.

It was silent for a moment, then Emmett stated, "I am very confused." Rose hit him in the back of his head. He grumbled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Rose," said Jasper. "Maria was the leader of the newborn army. She was the one who changed me into a vampire."

"Oh," I said quietly. Edward hugged me tighter.

"Maria," Jasper spoke again, "we both know that you didn't come here just to see me. What do you want?"

"Fine." She snapped. "I want you back in my army."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that? I don't even feed off of humans anymore, Maria. I have Alice, and the Cullens. They are my family. I don't need you or your army."

Maria blinked. "I will bring you back to me Jasper, whether you like it or not. I have some powerful vampires in my army now, Jasper. Vampires who can even make you forget your mate. You family."

"Enough," I said, closing my shield around her. "You will not take Jasper away from this family," I could feel my eyes darkening in anger.

"You think this will stop me girl?" She laughed harshly. I tightened my shield around her. Her face twitched: she was in pain. "I will be back Jasper, mark my words! I will be back with an army so large and powerful that you will not be able to resist!" Then she disappeared. I swore as my shield snapped in on itself. I released it, and my knees gave way. I would have fallen to the ground, if not for Edward. "What have I done?" I whispered, guilt gnawing at me. "What have I done?"

"Bella," it was Alice. "Bella, It's okay. We can beat them. I know we can."

I looked up at the Cullens, along with Melissa and Vanessa. I bit my lip. "I could take out an entire army on my own, and I have," I said, "what worries me is their powers. She disappeared. She teleported. She can counteract my power. What do I do?" I put my face in my hands. "What do we do?" I repeated. No one seemed to have the answer.

**So do you have the answer? I don't actually know how this will play out...**

**Help? I need some vampire powers and any ideas.**

**More book suggestions? Always in need.**

**Reviews? Always loved.**

**My iPod is gunna die... Goodbye!**


	19. Chapter 19: the newborn army

**Hey. How was Canada Day? I was watching cartoons Featuring Canada. I was slightly offended... Well, not really.**

Everyone was deep in thought, concentrating on how to beat a newborn army. An idea came to my head. "Melissa." I said, quietly. Everyone's heads snapped to me. "Can you feel anything? With your power?"

She but down on her lip. "It's uncertain," she said, her golden eyes wide. "If we figure this out, it doesn't impact any of our lives."

"But what if we don't?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

She swallowed hard. Taking a pale hand, she raised it to her throat and dragged one finger across. I bit my lip. I know what that meant. Everyone went silent, thinking of solutions quietly.

A sudden intake of breath made my head snap up. Alice was staring at something I could not see. She stayed like that for a few moments before blinking, then a smile slowly spread across her face.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, curious.

"I had a vision," she announced rather proudly.

"Was it a good vision?" I asked, hope and desperation colouring my voice.

"Yes," she breathed. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"I saw her army. I know their powers. I know how we can beat them!" Alice said, jittery with excitement. I grinned in relief, turning around to hug Edward tightly as Alice proudly relayed her plan to us. When she was done I grinned happily, then hugged her.

All of us got changed into more appropriate clothing; thick jeans and sturdy shirts. We headed out of the house, following Alice. She had seen where the army would come, and we where going to meet them in a large clearing deep in the woods. She led us deep into the woods, to the clearing she had seen. I took a long, deep breath of fresh air. I closed my eyes and asked, "how long do we have Alice?"

"A few hours," she responded after a brief pause.

I took another breath and opened my eyes. "We should hunt," I stated. "We need our strength." Everyone nodded and went off in separate directions. I went with Edward towards a herd of large moose. I drained the largest of them, while Edward stared at me. When I was done, I glanced at him. "What?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing," he responded. I gave him a doubtful glance, before running off in pursuit of another moose, Edward a few paces behind me.

We returned to the clearing before anyone else got there. Light was slowly leaving the sky as the cloud covered sun set. We walked towards the centre of the clearing. Reaching it, Edward spun me around and hugged me tightly to his chest. I smiled, despite the horrid situation.

I took a deep breath, breathing in his wonderful scent. "Do you think we'll be okay?" I asked quietly.

"We have to," he said.

I smiled. He bent down and kissed me. Then Emmett and Rosalie came into the clearing. You can imagine what happened; Emmett being... Well... Emmett, he made some dirty jokes and teased us. He stopped when Carlisle and Esme came. A while later, Alice and Jasper broke through the trees at the same time as Vanessa and Melissa came from the other side of the field. We waited in silence for the army to come.

They came quietly through the trees; forty-seven newborn vampires. I surrounded m family with my shields, both the mental and physical, while we waited. They stopped across he field from us in a loose formation. I swallowed hard. I searched the army for Maria, and saw her in the very back: hanging out in the forest; watching us and liking her chances.

I took action. Using my physical shield I flattened the newborns against the ground forcefully. I closed my eyes as I ripped them all apart with my shield. When I was done; I whispered, "burn them."

I open my eyes and saw a stunned Maria standing across the clearing. My family rushed forward with lighters; igniting all of the bodies. Maria just stared.

"Maria!" I yelled. She glanced at me. Her eyes suddenly filled with anger and hate. And she was suddenly in front of me. I fought the urge to flinch.

"Fight me," I said, swallowing my fears, "without your powers."

She grinned "Deal," she said. Then she launched herself at me. She knocked me into the ground. I managed to kick her off of me, then attacked. I ripped her apart slowly. She was a good fighter, but not used to being in the action. With my ten years in the Volturi she was no match for my skill. And she ended up in a burning pile along with the rest of her army.

Emmett said, "who wants to play some baseball?"

**Doesn't this make you want to review?**


	20. Chapter 20: the Volturi visit

**I was bored, so I know it's short.**

* * *

We had just started our baseball game when Alice had a vision. A small gasp escaped her lips as she froze, looking at something I couldn't see. Everyone ran over to her. She snapped out of it as we reached her.

"The Volturi," she gasped. Everyone grew still. I frowned, confused.

"Why would they come here?"

Edward was the one who answered me. "They heard about Maria and her army."

"Oh," I said. That makes sense. I looked around at the Cullens. Everyone wore the same look of horror. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused again.

"Well, let's see," said Rosalie, "the Volturi is coming!"

I frowned. "I was in the Volturi for ten years. They won't do anything to you. They can't. I'm here." They relaxed visibly. We just continued our baseball game until five figures appeared at the edge of the clearing, cloaked in black. We stopped playing and watched their approach. They took their hoods off as they walked towards us. I grinned. Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, and... Ferissa?

I blinked. "Ferissa?" I asked, stunned. "But you left the Volturi, didn't you?"

She looked surprised to see me. When she recovered from the initial shock she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. When she released me, she said, "Jonathan and I did leave, but we came back. We got very bored being nomads. What are you doing here?" Her eyes scanned the Cullens along with Vanessa and Melissa. Her eyes landed on Edward. "Mr Cullen?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes," he answered. "I was infected with the Spanish influenza. My doctor was a vampire." He gestured at Carlisle.

"Oh, I remember seeing you!" She exclaimed. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes," Edward continued. "Before my mother died, she requested that Carlisle do whatever he could to save me. So he changed me."

"Wow," Ferissa breathed.

I looked back at the others. "Hey guys," they all smiled politely, at me, muttering hellos. I knew that they didn't like me. I had been a favourite of Aro's, and they had harboured that jealousy long after I had left Volterra. I grinned brightly. They probably would have killed me long ago if they could. "How are things going in Volterra?" I asked happily.

"Great," Jane answered in a hard voice, she had hated me the most, being the pervious favourite of Aro.

"Would you like to join our baseball game?" I heard Carlisle ask politely.

"No," answered Felix, "we have to get back soon."

"That's too bad," I said sweetly, "bye." They left silently, pulling their hoods back up, and leaving us to our game.

* * *

**Please review. Please.**


End file.
